Animatronics
The Animatronics are the four (five, if Golden Freddy is included) main antagonists in the game. They consist of Freddy Fazbear, Chica, Bonnie, and Foxy, plus the secret animatronic Golden Freddy. At night, they wander about Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in a "free-roaming mode", apparently due to their servos locking up and sometimes coming upon Mike Schimidt. As the player is there after business hours, they will supposedly not recognize him as a human; rather, they will think the player is a robotic endoskeleton without its costume on. Since that is "against the rules at Freddy Fazbear's", they will attempt to forcefully stuff the player into an animatronic suit - unfortunately, there is no room for a human inside the suits filled with crossbeams, animatronic apparatus, and other structural bits. The only parts of the human body that would see the light of day would be the eyeballs and teeth that would pop out the front of the mask. The creator has stated that there is a secret reason for their homicidal tendencies that may involve their possession by someone or something. It has been confirmed by Scott that the pizzeria is haunted by what is implied to be the missing children, and the screeches of Freddy and the other animatronics are thought to be the terrified screams of those children. Endoskeletons Endoskeletons are the inner structural framing of the animatronic characters. They are composed of many mechanical parts and animatronic devices, including wiring, eye and mouth pieces, moving limbs and digits, and voice boxes, all of which together make up a bipedal humanoid automaton. This endoskeleton is housed inside a character-themed suit, bringing the animatronics to life for the patrons of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, as well as allowing them to roam around the establishment at night. There are a number of ways to view the endoskeletons, the most common being the flashing image of Freddy on the title screen. One can briefly glimpse his endoskeleton at certain moments, as shown to the left. There is also an extra endoskeleton backstage for one of the animatronic characters, viewable on the table in the room. In the trailer, Bonnie takes off his mask revealing the bare endoskeleton beneath. Parts of Foxy's inner frame can be seen as well, as he seems to have been damaged to an extent in areas below his waist, and on his chest, arms, and lower legs. Plushies (Android Only) In the Android version, plushies of three animatronics are available: Freddy Fazbear, Chica, and Bonnie, each for $0.99. Purchasing the plushies places them on the player's desk in the office. They serve no purpose other than decoration. Trivia * With exception of Freddy, all of the mascots' names are alliterative with their species. Freddy's alliteration is with his surname. * The Phone Guy states before The Bite of '87, the animatronics were free to walk in Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria during the day. It's unknown if he's telling the truth since Scott confirmed that they were haunted and aren't programmed to get up. * All the animatronics are considered either male or female. However, Scott Cawthon is not telling who is what. * When editing the pictures of Bonnie and Chica in the Dining Area together, Chica seems to have a much larger size. Whether this was intentional is unknown. * Scott has confirmed in a Q&A that he planned to add other characters, and that some characters did not make the cut. However, he said that the scrapped animatronics will return in the sequel. * Upon looking at the endoskeleton of Freddy at the menu screen, and comparing it to the endoskeleton that is seen Backstage, the two look very different. * In the mobile version of the game, the animatronics are much more aggressive than the PC version; Freddy has a different movement pattern, Chica and Bonnie stay at the doorways for longer and react a lot quicker than normal, and Foxy is more easily triggered. *There is a glitch with Bonnie which allows the XSCREAM sound byte to be heard in its entirely, instead of it being cut off. The same thing happens with Foxy. Gallery band_trailer.gif|The band playing during the day (click for animation). Backstage Normal.png|Backstage, several masks and an endoskeleton can be seen. Backstage_Watching.png|Ditto, except all are turned to face the camera. Maskless Freddy.png|Another picture of Freddy's endoskeleton (note how it looks different from the one above). E38.jpg|Foxy as he enters the office. His appearance suggests that he's in disrepair, as his endoskeleton can be seen through the tears on his torso and arms. Full_Endoskeleton.png|The endoskeleton. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Males Category:Females